


One Thousand One Hundered and Twenty Eight

by InkyWandmaker



Series: Shield and Strategist; Royal and Runner [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Grief, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, Post Game, Spoilers, older prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyWandmaker/pseuds/InkyWandmaker
Summary: Prompto tries to push forward and live following the death of his soulmate, even if doing so kills him. It's what Noctis would have wanted.





	One Thousand One Hundered and Twenty Eight

The alarm clock blared in the warm darkness of the bedroom and Prompto quickly hit snooze, desperately trying to hold on to the tendrils of his dream and failing. Slowly, he opened one eye, glaring at the alarm clock and biting his lip.

Day 1,128.

The blonde exhaled and rolled over onto his back, staring at his ceiling. They said it got easier, with time, but Prompto didn't believe it. He could physically feel each and every single second he and his soulmate were apart killing him. Sure, he had done this once before but it was different this time.

Back then, it had been temporary; Noctis would come back. Back then, there were daemons to fight and missions to run. Back then, there was a goal but now? Now there was nothing he could do except push himself up and live.

Prompto would live for his friends, Ignis and Gladio, because they couldn't afford to lose him too- not after they had lost so much themselves.

He would live for the children, the seemingly endless youths who needed someone to care for and protect them until they found a loving family of their own.

He would live for his mother, Ilaria, who had taken him in when no one else would and loved him, never caring for a second that he was from Niflhiem; the product of blasphemous experiments that still gave him nightmares from time to time.

But most of all, Prompto would live for Noctis: his king, his love, his light. Noctis had given his life so that he could continue on and feel the sun on his face again. The last night they had shared together had been hell. Prompto still remembered the joy he had felt when Noctis had returned, the relief of holding him in his arms after all that time, and the euphoria of making love to him again in that beat up caravan that had become his home. He had wept in delectation, clinging to his lover for hours after the fact while Noctis showered him with love and adoration- both verbally and physically. It was with this experience fresh in his mind that he had left the safety of Hammerhead, his body standing tall and proud in his Crowns Guard uniform. They had made their way towards the city, the calm before the storm, and Prompto had thought he was ready- with Noct at his side he could do anything.

And then Noctis had told them what had to be done.

That wretched last night, Prompto had cried for hours. His eyes had burned with the tears, his vision reduced to nothing more than a blur of color, and Noctis had held him, his shirt becoming soaked with his tears. Prompto cried long past when Ignis and Gladio had expended their tears, collapsing into a dreamless oblivion in each other's arms. Prompto has cursed the gods for this- for having him fall in love with the chosen one, knowing that ultimately his fate would be to die alone. He cursed them for how little time they had together, for separating them for 10 long years only to reunite them for mere days.

The alarm clock started to go off again and Prompto turned it off, throwing aside the covers and padding into the bathroom. He showered and shaved, brushed his teeth, got dressed, following his daily routine mechanically before leaving his house and walking towards work. The sun was just rising above the horizon and Prompto stoped to watch it, fighting back tears.

1,128 days since the king had sacrificed himself for the world. 1,128 sunrises that Noctis would never see.

An infinite number of smiles Prompto would never see his lover crack.

The sky was a myriad of oranges and purples, reds and blues, yellows and whites, all fading seamlessly into one another in a color indescribably beautiful to behold but for Prompto, he would rather he never see another sunrise again if it only meant that Noctis was back beside him.

Still, it was one hell of a parting gift.

Prompto pressed his hand to his lips, blowing a kiss into the east. Silently, he said good morning to the lover who would forever occupy his heart; There could never be another.

Birds chirped and cars drove past and the moment was broken. Prompto slowly turned away from the sunrise and continued his walk to work.

1,128 days down, a lifetime more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My sleep schedule is fucked right now so I wrote this instead of sleeping. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
